Sins of a Father
by BondSlave
Summary: When you've commited so many transgretions, how do you pay for them? Vincent takes in five-year-old Sephiroth but struggles with the want to protect Lucrecia's child and the want to be left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a fluff fic. Please read. ^_^**

Chapter one

I had never seen him before, I had never wanted to see him, and never once did I want to see him like this, broken, frightened, hunted. He didn't know I was there, and I wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't started crying. I kept myself hidden in the shadows watching as he knelt on the floor shifting his knees under himself before hunching over. He was beautiful, in a tragic sort of way. I had never once thought about him in any manor save knowing I had condemned him, condemned him to a life of living hell…a sin, that would never be forgiven, and a sin I tried to pay for. The boy's shoulders shook horribly, long strands of silver hair cascading past his shoulders and dangling towards the marble floor, shielding his face from my view. He was young, and his frame was still small and round, though he was thin he had yet to develop. I had been wandering around the manor, which had been deserted for a number of years when the doors to the manor had burst open and the boy had dashed in. I noticed a long shadow cast itself over the boy, my eyes narrowing slightly. Someone else had entered. The boy jumped to his feet and backed away slightly, resembling a disobedient puppy.

"Running just makes things worse." The boy whimpered at the voice. My eyes widened, I knew that voice, knew it only to well. My eyes narrowed and a heat began to rise through out my body as Hojo entered my site approaching the boy, hands clasped behind his back. "Now, will you continue to run? Will I have to take drastic measures?" Hojo questioned, humor vibrating in his voice. The boy hung his head and shook his head in reply.

'_**Are you going to let him talk to your son that way?' **_ I could feel the demons I harbored licking and scratching at my insides as the heat continued to rise. Any resolve I had, had about never interfering in the boy's life snapped as Hojo grabbed him.

"HOJO!" The scientist and the boy jumped as I dashed out of the shadows, Cerberus aimed, eyes narrowed dangerously. Hojo seemed a little surprised to see me and released the boy standing up straighter.

"Vincent Valentine." He smirked crossing his arms, the boy torn between wanting to hide behind Hojo and his revulsion of being near the scientist. "I guess you weren't such a failed experiment after all." He said laughing. I snarled.

"What have you done to him?" I snarled dangerously, knowing only to well Hojo had done something to the boy, knowing he'd meddled with the boy's structure and DNA while he was still in Lucresia.

"Me?" Hojo laughed. "Why I haven't done anything to him that I wouldn't have done to you." He said eyes narrowing to meet my own.

'_**Let me kill him.' **_

'_No. You'd kill the boy to!' _

'_**I wouldn't. I just want the man.' **_ And with that I couldn't contain it anymore, the heat grew too unbearable to handle as pain shot through my body.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_He was covered in blood, a splash staining across his face, though it dripped and slid easily away from his hair, not leaving a strand stained. His cloths were also stained with the warm fluid. His eyes were wide in fear, mouth slightly open. He quickly backed into a wall as I turned to him._

"_W-w-what are you?" He whimpered. _

"_**I am Chaos. The man with whom I am trapped is Vincent…" **__I smirked slightly feeling the ex-Turk fighting to take control of the situation once again. __**"And believe it or not, he's a pretty descent guy…for a human." **_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He starred at the blood splatter upon the floor, green eyes wide, before he looked up at me. I starred at him, before kneeling down to be more leveled.

"What is your name?" I questioned. Surprised and confusion flittered through his green orbs…Lucresia's eyes.

"Sephiroth." He muttered meekly. _Sephiroth, _if I recalled correctly the name meant hidden god. Leave it to Hojo to think of such a thing.

"I am Vincent Valentine. Has that man…" I paused. Had Hojo claimed Sephiroth as a son? "Did your father ever mention me?" I questioned, my stomach turning uncomfortable. The boy shook his head.

"He's not my father." The young boy stated. I cocked my head to one side as I ripped a piece of my already shredded moth eaten cloak and began wiping the blood from the boys face. Sephiroth flinched, which caused me to pause, but he didn't shy away, so I continued.

"He wasn't?" I questioned, though I felt a little relief in the fact Sephiroth did not claim Hojo as his father. Sephiroth shook his causing me to accidently smear some of the blood across his nose.

"It's biologically impossible that he was related to me." The boy stated as I finished cleaning up his face and began examining the strands of hair to see the flecks of blood and slid down the strands and dripped to the floor. Like water off a ducks back I thought.

"And how do you figure that?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I look nothing like him. And he has a file on my father." He looked sad. "But, sadly he's dead." The boy said quietly. I felt my heart break. Hojo had thought I was dead, and now his belief had been passed down to Sephiroth…my son. The boy looked momentarily thoughtful.

"What did Hojo mean when he called you a 'failed experiment'?" He questioned cocking his head to one side as I stood up to my fool height and gazed down at him. The top of his head barely came to just beneath my hipbone.

"Hojo experimented on me once…along time ago." I muttered glancing away. "And he believed that I was dead, concealing me here." I added. His eyes widened before he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." I glanced down at him, having to strain my ears to hear his muttered apology.

"It is fine; it is not your fault. In fact, all of this is my fault." I said quietly before kneeling down and taking his chin in my left gloved hand. "My fault that he has tortured you for all of these years." I said sadly. He gazed at me wide eyed.

"What…what?" He stuttered and I felt my heart break…again.

"I should have stopped her…I could have saved you both." I muttered. His eyes widened as he realized what I met.

"Are you talking about my mother?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Do you know anything about your mother?"

"Just that her name is Jenova." He stated. I felt my stomach balk slightly, and anger must have flashed across my face for he looked a little unsure.

"Jenova is not your mother!" I snapped. "She isn't even human." I stated. He looked panicked.

"But…but I have her cells! How…if she's not human than…than…what…."

"You are human." I assured standing up crossing my arms agitated with what Hojo had done to my son and what he had put into his head. "You mother was a beautiful woman. And she was human." I stated. He blinked.

"How do you know all of this?" He questioned and I turned to him.

"Because, I'm your father." I whispered, afraid of what he would do or say. He must hate me, hate me for doing nothing to save him or his mother, hate him for everything Hojo had done to him. I could handle the hate of the world, but I wondered how I would handle this little boy's hate. Sephiroth's green eyes were wide as he gazed up at me.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He hasn't said anything, leaving me a little discouraged and slightly irritated with the boy, so I left him in the hall and began walking around the manor, thinking, wonder what would happen now. As I walked passed one of the large windows on the second landing I paused and gazed out. Seconds later I felt something hit my leg and a slight thump. I turned and gazed down to see the boy sitting on the floor rubbing his head. So, he had been following me. I'd been wondering about that for a few minutes. I stood up and gazed up at me, both of us silently starring at the other. I turned away and continued walking, glancing back as I turned a corner to see the boy following me, though at a farther distant.

'_**I think he likes you.' **_I ignored the voice that echoed through my being rather then my mind. Perhaps it was my subconscious thought that the Demons used. I entered one of the studies and walked to the sofa and took a seat. I spent a lot of my time reading; I was never bothered here for many of the towns people believed this old Shinra manor to be haunted. Sephiroth followed me in and stood in front of me for a moment before sitting down on the floor gazing at me. It irritated me that he wasn't saying anything. I wanted him to talk to say something.

'_**Isn't it normally the other way around?' **_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**You don't want people to speak and thus stay silent, leaving an awkward silence which ends up causing them to speak? And now that he's doing it you can't stand it.' **_I heard the demon chuckle. _**'Like father like son.' **_

"What was she like?" I blinked and gazed at him. "My mother." He added. "What was she like?" He questioned. I looked momentarily thoughtful.

"She was, a beautiful intelligent woman." I finally stated. "She was devastated by what Hojo did to me, and her, and you." I stated. "If you would like, I could take you to see her grave." I offered. He looked thoughtful.

"I'd like that." He stood up as the room was cast into a bright red orange light and then darkness. I glanced over and out the window. The sun had set. I stood, my eyes easily adjusting to the dim light. I felt my armored hand grabbed and blinked glancing down to see Sephiroth had attached himself to my hand.

"Are you ok?" I questioned in my emotionless voice, as if I didn't care. It sounded cold to my ears as well, but Sephiroth didn't seem to mind.

"I can't see!" He stated. I grunted in response before beginning to walk, may hand slipping from his. I then felt him latch onto my cape and follow me using that. I felt like a dog on a leash. I walked into one of the bedrooms and turned on the light casting a weak yellow glow about the room. Sephiroth released my cape and blinked in the dim light glancing around. I walked towards the bookshelf and pushed it aside before descending to the first step.

"No!" I paused and glanced behind me at the boy who looked horrified.

"What?" I questioned. It was late and I had every intention of returning to my coffin for the night. Sephiroth shook his head frantically.

"Don't go down to the lab! Please!" He cried his eyes beginning to shine. "I don't want to go down there."

"Then stay up here." I stated mater of factly, and then mentally smacked myself.

'_Smooth.' _

"I…I don't want to stay up here by myself…." He muttered. I stepped back into the room and walked over to him.

"How old are you Sephiroth?" I questioned.

"Five." He answered. So, he was quite young and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to be left alone, nor blame him for not wanting to go down to the lab. I sighed holding back a growl of frustration before walking to the light and switching it off before taking the boys hand and leading him to the bed in the room, picking him up and setting him down upon the mattress. The room faced the still low full moon, casting the room in deep pitch black shadows and bright silver shapes of light. He watched me as I removed my collard cape and head band before sliding my hand out of the golden gauntlet. I also removed my boots before walking over to the bed and crawling over to the wall and lying down upon my side, sliding my arm beneath my head. I closed my eyes ready for sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I could feel him shifting ever so often, rolling over…almost every ten seconds. I mentally sighed. If this continued I'd never fall to sleep. My eyes snapped open and I glance down. Sephiroth had snuggled up to me and was curled up against my chest, sound asleep. I blinked, my eyes softening as a small smile spread long my mouth. I slinked my arm over him pulling him close sliding down slightly to curl myself around him, protectively, closing my eyes, sleep slowly claiming me. I would pay for the sins against Lucresia and Sephiroth, by protecting my son. Sephiroth.

**Yay! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reviewing! Umm question. I need to know all of Vincent's demon forms. I already know of Galian Beast Hellmasker, Death Gigas and Chaos…are there more? If so please let me know! **

Chapter two

'_**You need to wake up.'**_

'…_Why?'_

'_**He needs you.'**_

'…_He...He…who?' _

'…'

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up the memories of the previous evenings events returning to my still half asleep mind. I glanced down to see Sephiroth curled into a ball whimpering slightly tears spilling from the corners of his closed eyes. I shifted slightly resting my weight on my left arm as I gently began shaking him.

"Sephiroth? Sephiroth!" I snapped. The boy's eyes fluttered open before he shifted onto his back and gazed up at me. I blinked as tears began to swim in the pool of green before he turned and attached himself to my left arm and hid his face. I could feel the warm tears falling onto my hand.

"I…_I…_didn't mean to wake you up." He whimpered. I blinked. I had no idea how to respond to this.

'_**He's grieved. You should comfort him.' **_I heard Hellmasker mutter. I blinked before shifting down before wrapping my other arm around his form and pulling him off of my arm before rolling onto my side pulling him close. He was still for a moment, his muscles stiff before he relaxed and snuggled into my chest. I leaned my head down close to his ear.

"You didn't wake me. Are you ok?" I questioned in a hushed tone, my mind a little foggy at the early hours of the morning. He nodded, though tears continued to spill from his eyes.

"Nightmare." He mumbled. "About the labs…." He added quietly. I grunted to let him know I'd heard him before pulling him into a hug.

"You don't have to fear the labs any more Sephiroth. I'll protect you. No one will ever hurt you like that again." I assured closing my eyes sleep claiming my slow mind once again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sephiroth shifted and gazed up at his father who had fallen back to sleep before curling in on himself enjoying the weight of his fathers arm draped over him, and the warmth his body produced. Sephiroth had never had physical closeness with any one, and had never been shown love…. He curled his fingers around one of the waves of the leather of his father's top. And even though this man, the father he'd believed to be dead was one of few words, and was a little strange, he knew he could believe him. Sephiroth closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'_**Humans can be so sickening.' Death Gigas grumbled being sure to keep his words from fluttering into Vincent's unhindered thoughts as his mind filtered out information in the forms of dreams.**_

'_**They are simple creatures I will admit, but a father should protect its offspring…even from nightmares.' Hellmasker snapped in reply angered by Death Gigas's cruelty. **_

"_**I must agree with Hellmasker." **_

'_**Thank you Galian beast!' Hellmasker praised before addressing Chaos.**_

'_**And what do you make out of all of this?' **_

_**Chaos remained silent.**_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They would ever so often see the stranger walking through town with his odd appearance. His long flowing black hair, pale skin, and red cloak. Which get _me _quite a lot of starring. But I didn't mind. I was never in town long enough to have to deal with these people. I glanced up to the clock tower. It was only seven, giving me a good hour till Sephiroth would wake up.

'_**Hopefully.' **_Death Gigas teased. _**'Can't imagine what the little runt would do if he woke up alone. He'd probably cry some more.' **_I ignored the demons taunting as I entered the small book shop, which besides the school and church building, was the largest of the buildings in Nibelheim.

"Can I help you?" I turned to see a middle aged woman with pepper hair and a kind smile.

"Yes, do you have any books on children?" I questioned, receiving a few snickers echoing in the back of my mind. The woman smiled.

"Oh hundreds. What topic?" She questioned walking out from behind the counter and up to me. I gaze down at her; she was a good two and a half heads shorter than me.

"Nightmares."

"Oh is you're child having nightmares?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, how old?"

"He's five, and he's just come to live with me."

"Ah, I understand." She said turning and walking down one of the isles. I followed.

"Nightmares occur frequently in younger children, often more then once a week. It can occur if the children are sick or if they have over active imaginations." She stated as she began fingering over some titles. I glanced here and there. It seemed this whole isle was composed of children books. The woman paused and turned to me.

"If I may sir…did your boy wake up from his nightmare?" She questioned. I blinked before shaking my head.

"I had to wake him up." I stated. She looked thoughtful before pulling a book from the shelf and handing it to me.

"This is a book on night terrors. There different from nightmares but this may help you." She stated. I nodded handing her some money for the book and leaving. Once out side I glanced back up to the clock tower. It was almost eight. I walked to the Tavern and ordered some food.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I sat on a chair I'd moved into the bedroom, legs crossed book in hand when I heard a slight shuffle. I glanced up to see Sephiroth waking up. He rolled over several times before yawning, his green eyes fluttering open.

"So you've finally joined the world of the living." I said quietly my gaze returning to the book, still able to see him through the corner of my eye. He sat up and gazed at me for a moment. I closed the book and set it down before standing and crossing over to him and sitting down beside him. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I asked. He bowed his head and shook his head. "Alright." I said standing. "Are you hungry?" I questioned walking to the satchel I'd received from the tavern. I heard him slide off of the bed and approach. I pulled out a number of dishes feeling a little sill as I set out almost a full picnic on the floor. "I didn't know what you liked." I stated.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I soon discovered that it wouldn't have mattered what I had picked up, he ate a little bit of everything. I could feel myself paling slightly. I'd never seen a human being eat with so little grace. I picked up a napkin and grabbed the top of his head turning him to face me.

"Hold still." I ordered wiping his face of the food. He smiled at me before standing up and stretching. I gazed at him before gazing down at the food that had been devastated by a very hungry five-year-old.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.' _

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**I know it tis short. But hey. Can only produce so much fluff at one time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay thanks LatteJazz for helping me with the plot idea! You're a BIG help and inspiration for me! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Though faving/alerting is ok to. XD just not as fun.**

Chapter three

I sat in the library reading near the window when a slight thump met my ears. I ignored it and continued to read. A few moments later just as Ethel was about to discover her husband was trying to murder her, another louder thumb met my ears. I glared up at the ceiling. What in the world was the boy doing? I sighed and went back to reading. _Ethel entered the bedroom pausing in the doorway. Her husband was on the phone, pensile in hand. "Yes of course I'm going to do it tonight. I'll be there. Yes, she is very beautiful. Yes, yes I'm looking forward to it." He spoke into the receiver, his heavy accent wafting through the bedroom. Ethel frowned at him slightly. "No, no, she's too old. I know how to get rid of her." Ethel quickly exited the room at her husbands words and ran to her friend who sat in the living room with a class of milk_—

I snapped the book shut eyes narrowing slightly at the repeated thumping sounds. I turned and tossed the book onto the sofa before exiting the study and making my way back upstairs. I entered the bedroom and froze my eyes widening. The room had been completely thrashed. The bedding had been ripped from the bed and had been spread about the room. Part of the quilt was hanging over the chair, the other corner had been closed under the window latch, one end just hanging limply and the last end tied to the sheet, which was tied to the bedpost, the other side set under the heavy lamp on the dresser. I bent down slightly and gazed under the blankets to see all the pillows from about four bedrooms had been taken and was covering the floor. Sephiroth sat cross legged in the middle of the pillows scribbling on a notebook with a pen. A few pen marks cover his hands and black ink staining his fingers. He turned and glanced back at me. I stood up straighter and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose before bending back down to gaze at him.

"Sephiroth…."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"I can see that. What is all of this?"

"It's a fort." He stated mater of fact like. I blinked and knelt down.

"A…fort?" I looked at the jumble of blankets and pillows. If this was a fort then they'd all better pray that the army doesn't strike. Sephiroth nodded and set the pen and notebook aside and crawled towards me before grabbing my arm and pulling me in. I had to remain on my hands and knees as to keep my head from bumping the blankets. I gazed at him as he flopped down onto his back and gazed at me.

"It'll keep us safe from the monsters." He whispered. I cocked my head to one side.

"Monsters?" He jumped back into a seated position and grabbed my arm and lowering his voice nodding.

"Yes! There everywhere! Big ugly beasts with glowing yellow eyes and green skin! And they breathe this disgusting toxic breath at you that poisons you! It's not safe to be out there." He sighed before crawling behind me slightly and pulling the two limp parts of the blankets down which closed only letting in a little light, casting the makeshift fort into a comfortable darkness. He crawled back around and went to the wall and leaned against it. "They already took out team B…we're all that's left." He said sadly before placing his hand over his heart. "Those brave souls!" He muttered closing his eyes. I cocked my head to the side again. Did I ever conjure up these gloomy situations and monsters when I was his age? I remembered very little of my child hood, but knew better then to tell him he was being silly and that there were no monsters out there. I turned, picking up on his slightly grumbling stomach. It had been a good five hours since we'd last eaten.

"Well then, if we're trapped here, I should go and scavenge for food." I stated about to exit the fort when I felt him attach himself to my legs.

"No wait!" I glanced back at him. He began shuffling under the pillows before pulling out something and holding it out to me. "It's not safe to go alone, so take this with you!" He said. I took the item and eyed it. It was the end of a spoon, the bowl of the spoon had been wrapped up in cloth. I gazed at him.

"Thanks." I tucked it into my pocket and exited the fort, quietly sneaking out of the room. I paused in the hall and sighed shaking my head before walking normally the rest of the way down.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once I returned I entered the bedroom and knelt down lifting the limp section of the blanket and gazed in, pausing a small smile crossing my lips. I set the bag of food aside and crawled in. Sephiroth had obviously curled up amongst the pillows, and was now sprawled out on his back sleeping soundly. I gently brushed the bangs out of his face. I glanced over to the notebook and picked it up. The picture he'd been drawing was a oddly shaped government seal of some time. And about it, it read: **Genorils Logg **

His spelling was horrible. I'd have to help him with that. I flipped to the next page.

**8:00 am: This moning Teem A and Teem B, my self incloded enjoied a gud brakfest be for we were supost to be shipd out.**

My eyes scanned passed 9:00 and 10:00 am down to 11:45 am.

**11:45 am: gieant green munsters apeered and begain ataking us. We fot with all of or stragth but we were horobly out numberd. Me and my Lutennont a long with a hanedfull of ingerd ran to the trees for cuver. The ingerd didnt macke it, and my Lutennont was ingerd dooring the eskape and is bleeding prufusly. **

I glanced over as Sephiroth hummed in his sleep before rolling onto his side before my eyes went back to the notebook.

**Its 12:00 now and my Lutennont isnt in good shap. Hes lost a lot of blood. Im begining to wish I didnt use all of my Cur2 matria. All thow his igerys look more like they wood need a Cur3 or Cur4. **

**1:30: The Lutennont retuned to the lifestreem. He was a gud man. Im begining to wunder wat ever happend to Teem B. Iv been siting here for a wile now and my Sargund fond me! Glurus comony. He was ovius il infomed of or sitoashon. He has gon to find food and has yet to retun.**

I closed the notebook before lower myself next to Sephiroth, turning on my side and pulling him close, wrapping my arms around him. He shifted and snuggled up against me. I smiled. He diffidently had an imagination. I sighed before closing my eyes. I could use a nap.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**^0^ SO CUTE! Ok. This is my favorite chapter so far. Hehe. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I know where this story is going but…UGH it is so hard to keep the ball rolling. For many different reasons. One: I am not a parent. Two: I am not an adult man who is immortal and thus have no clue how one would act. And three: Its hard trying to think like a 50+ ex Turk and a 5 year old boy. Why couldn't Vincent have had a girl? That would have been easier! I could relate that way! Ugh if any of you who are reading this know anything about children/parenting or have a cute/funny/sad childhood story you wouldn't mind me picking ideas from please leave them in reviews.**

Chapter Four

I was at my wits end. It had been around three weeks since I'd begun taking care of Sephiroth, and in the last few weeks the young silver haired boy had been pushing, and pushing and I couldn't handle it anymore. Sephiroth was being downright disobedient, something I was not all too kindly towards, I am an Ex-Turk, and disobedience was not tolerated, at all. Even the SOLDIERS were more lenient on their disobedient members, they simply beat it out of them, but Turks were different. You just **didn't **disobey. I entered the hall paused, closed my eyes counting to five for a moment.

"Sephiroth!" I called making sure my voice would be heard no matter were the little boy was. A few moments later Sephiroth entered the hall from one of the other rooms gazing at me oddly. I crossed my arms. "What is this?" I questioned motioning to the wall were food, dirt and any thing smearable could be located. He looked at the wall for a moment, his lids half lidded in a bored manor, something I had a feeling he was picking up from me, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said simply. My eyes narrowed. Lying? Who did he think he could pin this on? We were the only ones here. This is how it had been for the last few weeks, Sephiroth doing something, me finding out and then he denying it. I was constantly trying to rack my brain trying to remember what I did as a child and how my father had handled it. In fact I couldn't remember anything about my child hood save a few birthdays and a handful of days spent in bed with a fever. I mentally snarled. This was becoming a rut, and I was sick of it. I snarled at the boy, receiving a bit of a flinch from him before I turned walked to the kitchen, which was _never _used, grabbed a cloth and returned thrusting it towards him. He eyed it.

"You are going to clean this up!"

His eyes narrowed at the cloth his brows going forward before glaring up at me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Later that afternoon once Sephiroth had passed out after exhausting himself I once again made a trip to the small bookstore. I'd been there a number of times in the last few weeks and had learned that it actually wasn't a bookstore, rather a self made library by the kind woman who ran it. She'd turned her whole home into a library for people, and even bought and sold books from all over Gaia. I entered and received a smile from the kind woman.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine how are you today?" She questioned. I merely snarled walking towards the only section I'd ever entered, the one on parenting and children. She blinked, shocked before following me. "Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I paused, closed my eyes and pulled myself together. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just my son has been acting up lately." I stated rubbing the bridge of my nose. She gave me a knowing look with a small smile.

"Ah, I see." She turned to the book shelf and began finger through books. It took only a few minutes before she pulled a thin book off of the shelf. "Here. This should help or at least have some helpful hints in it."

I thanked her with a smile. Anything to help before I lost control completely and began treating Sephiroth like a Turk. "Just take it Mr. Valentine, don't worry about paying." She said with a smile. I blinked. She obviously caught onto my confusion for she smiled brightly at me. "Your in here more then any one else, and I can always get replacement books so just take what you need."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once I returned I was grateful to see Sephiroth was still asleep. I was beginning to like the boy better when he was asleep rather then awake. I continued to the study before taking a seat and opening the book. The first page was filled with questions to answer.

**How much respect do your family members show for one another? **

**Do they respect one another's privacy, ideas, and personal values? **

**How does the family work out its conflicts? **

**Are disagreements resolved through rational discussion, or do people regularly argue or resort to violence? **

**What is your usual style of relating to your child, and what forms does discipline usually take? **

**How much spanking and yelling is there? **

**Do you and your child have very different personalities and ways of getting along in the world that cause friction between you? **

**Is your child having trouble succeeding at school or developing friendships? **

**Is the family undergoing some especially stressful times? **

I blinked before going back over the list of questions and mentally answering them.

**How much respect do your family members show for one another? **

(seeing as its only me and Sephiroth, I don't see how this question really applies…and whenever we do talk about his mother or grandfather, it is constantly positive.)

**Do they respect one another's privacy, ideas, and personal values? **

(They were a Scientist and a Doctor, I'm sure they respected each others privacy.)

**How does the family work out its conflicts? **

(I guess this question can't really apply…seeing as how we never were a 'real' family.)

**Are disagreements resolved through rational discussion, or do people regularly argue or resort to violence? **

(Any tight of disagreement that ever goes on when Sephiroth is around is with stupid monsters that get out of the locked study downstairs. And that disagreement is solved with a gun…perhaps that isn't such a good example.)

**What is your usual style of relating to your child, and what forms does discipline usually take? **

(We play some times…but do we really relate? I don't think so…disciplining? That's what I need help with!)

**How much spanking and yelling is there? **

(Spanking?)

I shook my head, I would never lay a hand on Sephiroth, physical disciplining was not for me. I could never do that.

(Yelling? Well…that does happen once in awhile.)

**Do you and your child have very different personalities and ways of **

**getting along in the world that cause friction between you? **

(Our personalities seem to be the same…he's just as stubborn as me…and neither of us are very sociable.)

**Is your child having trouble succeeding at school or developing friendships? **

(Oh right…I should probably in roll him in the school here….)

**Is the family undergoing some especially stressful times? **

(Stress…only stress is the fact he won't listen to me!)

I turned the page and continued to read. Hoping that this book would help me with Sephiroth's bad behavior.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Yes, Seph is having bad behavior! Haha man for Vincent. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I decided since the next scene of Cursed was getting on my nerves I'd write this. Fluff…O.o or Vincent dealing with a child version of Sephiroth **

Chapter Five

Vincent turned the page, his auburn eyes scanning over the words. He cocked an eyebrow as he began reading the 'rules' to disciplining.

**Stay calm and do not get carried away when your child misbehaves. Avoid yelling and screaming, since this can teach your child that it is all right to lose control if you don't get your way. **I mentally smacked myself—I had tendencies to raise my voice…was I actually yelling though? **If you feel like things are escalating too much, then take a break until you can regain your composure.**

**Avoid too much criticism. Make sure your child understands that it is the misbehavior that you are unhappy with and that you will always love him. Avoid too much praise. You don't need to be continuously praising your child, especially for routine activities, because it will make your comments less effective. **I tried to rack my brain. Did I ever praise Sephiroth? I couldn't recall.

**Don't focus on negatives all of the time, especially when offering positive reinforcement. It is much better to say 'I like that you put all of your cloths away' instead of saying 'I like that, for once, you finally got around to putting your clothes away without me asking.' **

**Avoid physical punishment. Spanking has never been shown to be more effective than other forms of punishment and will make your child more aggressive and angry. **I nodded a little turning the page. I agreed with that, would never lay a hand to physically punish Sephiroth…not after all that bastard Hojo did to his physical being.

**Remember to give rewards and praise for good behavior.**

**Understand the difference between rewards and bribes. A reward is something your child receives after he has done something, while a bribe is given beforehand, to try and motivate your child to do what you want. Bribes should be avoided. **

**Be a good role model. **I sighed—that would be the hard part.

**Most importantly, provide your child with a save environment in which he feels secure and loved. **

I sighed and closed the book, looking out the window.

"Ow."

I glanced towards the door to the study, a slight frown crossing my face. I stood up and walked out to the hall, my eyes widened slightly. Sephiroth was kneeling on the floor with a overly large bucket of water and a sponge in his hand as he scrubbed away the mess on the wall. I looked at the floor, which was covered in more water then what was in the bucket.

"Sephiroth?" I questioned approaching. He looked up at me before his eyes averted away.

"I'm really sorry…." He set the sponge back in the bucket and looked back up at me. "I was just trying to get your attention."

I blinked, surprised. _//My attention?\\_

"What do you mean Sephiroth?"

He sighed again.

"Well…you've been growing more and more distant…I didn't want to loose you. You're the only person who's ever been there for me." He turned his attention back to the wall. "I just didn't want to loose that." He stated as he picked the sponge back up and began scrubbing at the wall. I felt a bit of joy and pride fill my insides before kneeling down and picking up the rag, dipping it in the bucket before helping him.

"If you're ever worried about that again, just talk to me Sephiroth." He gently nudged the boys shoulder. "I'll always be here for you."

Sephiroth gazed up at me, before his face broke out into one of joy. He dropped the sponge and tackled me, causing me to shift before I fell on my hip.

"I love you daddy."

My eyes widened, before I gently wrapped my arms around him, and pressed my lips against the top of his head, a smile crossing my mouth.

"I love you to, son."

**Yeah shortest one EVER. Hahah sorry, but at least I left it rather leveled. I'll try to update again soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided I'd update this a bit because I am waiting for LatteJazz to catch up on Cursed by Birth before I update. ^^ Hope you like the updates.**

Chapter Six

Verdot exited the Presidents office, grim expression plastered on his face. He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button with the pad of his thumb. He sighed, the day was still early and already he could tell it would not be a very good day. He glanced up as the elevator doors dinged and then opened, taking a step forward he spotted the other figure in the elevator. He turned and leaned against the back of the elevator.

"Vinco." He addressed.

"Verdot." The general addressed as well, arms crossed over his chest. "You're downcast, what's wrong?"

Verdot sighed.

"The President wants me to send out a search team to locate Professor Hojo and…."

"His experiment."

"Yes. They have been missing for a month now…it isn't like Hojo to call, but he was only going to his old lab to retrieve some old samples and notes, a trip that would have only taken a matter of days."

"The President doesn't care about Hojo." Vinco stated. "All he cares about is his experiment."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sephiroth and I walked down the steps that lead from the canyon to the small town of gloom and fog, Nibelheim. It was a dark and over cast morning, casting the wood, rock and straw buildings into a gray hue. I glanced down at the little boy by my side. He gazed up at the gray skies, his bright green eyes wide, before he averted them and began looking at the buildings we passed. I felt Sephiroth tug gently at my hand.

"But I don't want to go to school!" He protested, he'd been protesting for the past 18 hours, ever since I told him I would be putting him in the local school for four hours every day. I shook my head.

"You need an education. We can't have you going through life not knowing what's socially acceptable and what isn't." I stated mater of fact like. I glanced down at the boy who was now pouting, scowl on his face, thin bottom lip poked out slightly. A slight smile tugged at my lips. He was cute when he pouted. "Besides, this way you can make friends."

Sephiroth just humphed. I inwardly sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't remember ever causing my parents this much trouble when I entered kindergarten.

We entered the tall, brick building. It had only one room, with a dozen or so tables and chairs, a large chalk bored and a number of play things in the back. The school was used to teach all ages. From eight till noon were the kindergarteners. From twelve thirty to three where the first graders through twelve graders—not that the town had many of those. Once young men and women became tenth graders they usually left for Midgar, to join SOLDIER.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine."

I turned to see a young woman approaching us. I could feel Sephiroth shying away form her and pressing himself a little closer to my leg, squeezing my hand tightly. "I am so glad you decided to bring your son to school here! Every since Mrs. Homing's told me you had a child I've been absolutely giddy about meeting him!" She said cheerfully. She had long blond hair, which was tied back in a high ponytail, and wore blue jeans, a long sleeved light purple shirt and a green apron. She turned her attention to Sephiroth, as did I. He was clinging to me as if his life depended on it, and I didn't doubt by the numbing of my fingers he was holding my hand in a death grip. She knelt down and smiled. "Hi, you must be Sephiroth." She said. Sephiroth said nothing in return. The woman glanced back up with me. "He's really shy isn't he?"

I nodded and gently nudged him forward.

"Go on, say hello."

Sephiroth shook his head. I frowned slightly before sighing. "He's not social either." I stated, easing my hand out of his and working my fingers, so the blood would flow back to them before addressing the woman again. "Well, thank you for having him any way. I'll be back at noon to pick him up." I stated turning and walking out, ignoring any pleas Sephiroth yelled at me.

**SEPHIROTH'S POV **

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled, but he left. I tensed as the blond woman behind me began speaking again.

"You know Sephiroth, classes aren't going to start just yet, if you want you could go and play."

I turned and gazed at her, my eyes narrowing.

"I don't like you." I grumbled glaring at her. She blinked and stood up gazing down at me. I hated people who were taller then me, I hated looking up to people, it made me feel lowly, like a bug. I looked away from her and walked towards the back, though ignored the toys and took a seat at one of the tables, hunching over resting my chin on my hand. Sure my father wanted me to have an education, but what would education ever really help me with? It's not like we ever went into public, we always stayed at the manor—so would I really need to know what was socially acceptable? After all, one look at my dad and I could tell he wouldn't be what you'd call acceptable. Dressed in that black leather suit, gold armored boots, that gantlet and tattered red cloak—compared to every one else he stuck out like a sore thumb.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Omg! Sephiroth in school, how do you think that will pan out? Haha. Sure, Sephiroth is insecure and shy, but if need be he isn't afraid to voice his opinion. Haha. Omg I can't stand that blond chick already! At first I thought she'd be okay, but the moment I switched to Seph's POV I know that wouldn't be the case. ^^ Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: UGHHHH! NOOO! *SOBS* TT_TT I had finished this chapter and it was perfect--then I went back to edit it AND IT'S GONE! *sobs* So forgive me if this isn't…up to par with the rest of the story.**

**Note: This chapter continues with Sephiroths POV**

Chapter seven

My eyes narrowed at the door to this four walled prison glare forming upon my face.

"So,"

My eyes shot towards the blond woman standing near me. I took a side step to get a little farther away from her. "It's still a little early, so you can go play if you like."

I turned and glared up at her--she merely smiled at me. I turned on my heal and walked towards the back…or was it the front? Of the room where the toys and black bored were located. _'Stupid woman.' _I thought bitterly before taking a seat at one of the brightly painted round tables, huffing slightly at the trapped feeling growing inside me. Did that woman really think I was going to play just because she suggested it? No. It's dumb to play with stuffed animals any way--what is the point? I rested my hands on the table eyeing the slightly peeling paint through narrowed eyes, my bangs falling into my face slightly. I could hear here moving about the room humming to herself. My eyes narrowed farther, brows knitting together, shoulders stiffening. My slightly rounded fingernails began to slowly dig into the peeling paint of the table, in a back and forth motion--much like a feline sharpening it's claws. Back and forth, till three noticeable scratch marks appeared, the fourth a little less noticeable. I gritted my teeth as her humming continued. _'I can't take four hours of this.' _

My hearing peeked slightly as I heard the door to the building open and the sound of laughing, giggling and chattering children. "Good morning kids!"

"Good morning Ms. Millings."

I heard the children chime back. The scrapping of chairs being pulled out from tables met my ears next. I stiffened.

"Sephiroth,"

I slowly glanced over my shoulder through narrow eyes. "Come on sweetie, it's time to start."

I huffed through my nose, rose to my feet and slowly made my way back, glaring at her.

"Don't call me sweetie." I snapped but was cut off from any farther insults as she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the other children. My eyes widened a little at the physical contact. _'Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!' _

"Children this is Sephiroth Valentine, he's our new student."

My eyes widened slightly. _'Sephiroth…Valentine?' _I felt her release me and I stepped away, shoulder's hunched head turned town slightly eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you take a seat with the others. I looked at the table before glaring up at her.

"Are you dumb? There's no room." I stated. I felt a slight smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth as I saw her smile flicker just slightly, but then it was back in full bloom.

"Then you can sit there." She stated gesturing to the table next to the first. Only three other children sat there. I sighed and took the seat farthest from them. I huffed.

"Now, has every one been practicing their drills?" She questioned receiving a chorus of "Yes ms. Millings."

I blinked. _'Drills?' _

"Oh yes, you wouldn't know Sephiroth, but for the last few days we've been working on spelling drills. I say the word and you all are to spell it." She stated. I slouched in my chair finally noticing the paper and pensile. _'Great.' _

*

After a half an hour--which felt like an eternity--we had finally finished the spelling drills. I set my paper and pensile down as a bell rang. I blinked and glanced around. I watched as all the children got up, walked to the side wall and picked up paper bags. Oh…it was lunch time. I slouched farther in my seat. I didn't have a lunch. I simply looked at the table when a chair form my table was pulled back. I looked up to see a girl sitting opposite me brown bag set in front of her. I glared at her. Her hair was long and wavy falling past her shoulders, black in color, her skin was light and her eyes were dark blue.

"Don't you have a lunch?" She questioned. I blinked, surprise crossing my face as I eyed her. I shook my head. She smiled.

"I noticed the other children avoiding you."

I looked over to the other tables a little farther away where the other children were sitting eating their lunches and talking happily. I frowned slightly. "You know, it's probably because you scare them."

My head snapped back to her. She was still smiling but she was pulling items out of her back and setting them in two piles. "Maybe if you smiled they wouldn't be afraid of you."

"Maybe I want them to be afraid of me." I stated simply. _'But…why aren't you?' _

Her blue eyes lifted and met my jade. Before the smile had a chance to fade she thrust her hand forward. He blinked looking down his nose at what she held beneath it.

"Want some? I won't eat all of it."

He shifted back a little as to see the item properly. It was part of a tuna sandwich.

"I umm…I don't eat me."

She blinked.

"It's not meet silly it's fish." She giggled still holding it out. "Taste it, you might like it."

He let out a strangled sigh taking the half of sandwich in his hand and eyeing it as she set a few grapes and an apple (she had two) next to him before she took a bite out of her sandwich half. He gulped before taking a bite. She smiled and eyed him expectantly. His eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"It's not to bad."

She giggled.

*

**Yay. Well it wasn't as good as the first version but I like it. ^^ Now I'm sure it's obvious who the girl is. And if not O.o you must not have read my other FFVII stories. ^_^ Any whoser, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long time since I've updated this story—I've meant to on several occasions I just got super involved in other stories. BUT I have NOT forgotten about this story. It is far too cute to forget. Please read and review. Now on with the story. **

Chapter Eight

I had spent my morning reading, it was strange not having Sephiroth around, refreshing, but strange. I glanced up from my book and looked at the wall clock to note it was noon. I closed the book with a snap and stood, it was time to pick up Sephiroth, who would no doubt throw a temper tantrum and declare his undying hatred for me for leaving him in such a place. Or at least I assumed that would be his kind of reaction—I wouldn't put it past him; he was after all quite a little monster.

12:10 PM

I arrived at the school to find all the other children had already been picked up, I'd have to watch the timing more closely. I entered the school building and was immediately cornered by the teacher Mrs. Millings. "Ah Mr. Valentine I was wondering if you'd forgotten your son." She said in good humor with her wide smile. She made me uneasy, I knew you were supposed to be bubbly when working with children but she was _way _too cheerful. I forced a smile upon my usually stoic features; it sort of hurt the corners of my mouth. After all I didn't smile too often.

"Of course not." I replied glancing passed her towards a corner of the room where I spotted my son. He was standing at the long blackboard and was drawing something but I couldn't tell what.

"Mr. Valentine I would like to talk to you about your son."

My attention snapped back to the small blond female standing in front of me. Her false cheer had vanished and she now looked at me with a mixture of emotions upon her face though concern was the most pronounced.

"What about my son?" My eyes narrowed just a fraction—though she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, your son seems to have major anger issues and has quite a temper."

I cocked an eyebrow. What child didn't throw a tantrum once in awhile? "He's extremely anti-social even worse then I believed when you brought him this morning. He didn't talk to any of the children—well he did share lunch with little Andromeda, but that was only because she has a very strong sense of self and can be quite demanding—but he completely ignored the other children and when he did settle down to actually play with something he was playing a most…disturbing game. He was having one toy act violently towards another."

I could feel my mind spinning as she unloading this heavy bomb upon me. She bit her lip. "Mr. Valentine, do you and Mrs. Valentine ever…fight in front of Sephiroth?"

My eyes narrowed.

"I am not married."

She blinked.

"Oh, well…where is his mother?"

"She died right after Sephiroth's birth." This statement took the blond totally off guard and she seemed to falter. I was done with being told my son had a problem. Sure these were things which would need to be corrected, but he was still converting to a new life style—it would take time. "Excuse me." I stated walking passed her and making my way towards the back of the building, winding my way around the knee high tables till I stood directly behind the small boy at the chalkboard. Sephiroth paused and looked up over his shoulder towards me, his jade eyes calm and face relaxed. He held the white chalk gently between his thumb and index finger. My eyes shifted towards the chalkboard. My eyes widened just a fraction. It was a sloppy children's doodle of a small boy and a tall man standing together hand in hand and beneath them in sloppy 'Sephiroth' hand writing were the words: Daddy and me. I felt my heart tighten. I looked down at the little boy, my chest filling with a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. "Ready to go home?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in excitement and he dropped the chalk, turning and wrapping himself around my arm.

"Yeah!"

I nodded.

"Ok." I began leading my son towards the exit. "Good day Mrs. Millings." I stated politely as we left the school building. So my son had some issues, he would eventually grow out of it, with plenty of love…love I was willing to give him.

"Daddy…"

I looked down at him as we walked through the small town. He looked back up at me. "Why are girls so persuasive?"

I looked away, thoughtful for a moment before returning my gaze to him, kind smile upon my lips.

"Because they know what buttons to push. Even when we don't."

Sephiroth looked ahead.

"Oh…."

**Yay. Vincent is officially feeling like a father. . about freakin time. Please review. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hello, I can't believe it has been EIGHT months since I last updated, hell since I last looked at this story! I am so glad I haven't forgotten where I was going with this, because I reread it and think it is SO adorable! ….mind you it is poorly written. Maybe once I finish the story I'll replace the chapters with update versions….**

Chapter nine

Evening had come and I sat with Sephiroth in the study, on the floor enjoying yet another dinner I picked up from the Inn. I was beginning to think that changes really needed to be made, not only with Sephiroth's antisocialism but with myself. I needed to create a wholesome environment, a constructive environment. While we sat, eating, Sephiroth with very little dignity the boy finally decided he was ready to tell me about his day. I will admit, I was a little uneasy. "I failed a spelling test…and we played some stupid game that included colors and mixing them to make other colors, than we did some math, I didn't answer anything,"

"Why didn't you? Did you not know the answers?"

He glanced up at me and shook his head.

"I knew the answers, that's the problem; the problems were to simple…what is the point of answering something I already know?"

I shifted slightly humming in thought.

"If you answer them, your teacher will know that you know them, and won't treat you different from the other kids."

He looked thoughtful as he sucked a noodle into his mouth with a loud slurping sound, the past from the noodle smearing on his already filthy face. While he chewed I let my eyes roam over him. In all truth he was rather dirty, his hair was tangled and un-kept, there were smudges of dirt here and there, let alone food residue. I sighed and set my food aside before standing up. He glanced up at me, my motion no doubt surprising him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, hint of panic obvious in his voice. Sephiroth didn't like being left alone in the manor at night.

"No where." I assured as I leaned down and picked him up easily. He gripped my shoulders as I carried him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I carried him through the halls.

I set Sephiroth down when we arrived in the appropriate room. I flicked on the light, pupils retracting slightly at the brightness before adjusting. I had visited this room maybe two times since I'd woken up. I had no need for it; my clothes were designed not to get dirty, though blood could stain them. My hair was simple enough I'd just wash it in the sink, no need to actually bathe, not that I didn't bath, I just didn't take a bath, I usually used the shower down in the labs. I could feel Sephiroth watching me as I knelt down near the bathtub and turned the handles. The pipes gurgled for a moment before a thick spray of water rushed from the spout. I plugged the drain and allowed the tub to fill up. The water was cold; hot water was not a luxury we had. So instead I used a Fire1 materia to warm the water. "What are you doing?" I heard Sephiroth question as he watched me, the roar of the water filling the tub making it hard to hear him, but still his voice wasn't lost to my keen ears.

"Drawing you a bath, you're filthy."

"I am not!" I felt the corners of my lips turn upward slightly at the insulted tone to his voice. I shifted and turned around, still on my knees and faced him.

"Oh yes you are." I stated matter-o-factly as I removed my cloak and set it on the counter. "Come here." I leaned forward and snatched at his shirt as he tried to escape. I easily pulled him towards me. I straddled his lower back and held him in place with my knees as he struggled to get away. While he struggled to escape I struggled to remove his grimy shirt. Once I'd gotten it off and tossed it aside, I knew I'd have to get him new clothes. "Stop squirming!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!"

I growled as I struggled with his kicking legs as I attempted to get his equally grimy pants off of his skinny legs. What was with young boys and not wanting to take a bath? I very vaguely remembered fighting with my own father when it came to bath time, but now, being an adult I couldn't understand the reasoning behind such a fight.

After a fair mount of struggling I managed to strip Sephiroth of all his clothes, only then did I release him and turn back to the tub in order to turn of the water. Once I look back at him he was standing near the door arms crossed across his chest and glaring rather evilly at me. I didn't take it to heart and merely nodded my head towards the tub. "Get in."

He growled and shook his head. My eyes narrowed and I rose up on my knees slightly. "Sephiroth. Get in, the tub!"

"No!" He barked before dashing out of the bathroom, a split second later I dashed out after him, easily snatching him up and tossing him over my shoulder. He struggled and smacked my back, but that didn't stop me from carrying him back into the bathroom. "I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T, I DON'T I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I stopped in front of the tub, knelt down.

"Well you are going to take a bath!" I snapped before easily dropping him into the tub with a slight splash, the water sloshing out over the rim a bit and splashing my knees. A second later a coughing and slightly spluttering and obviously unhappy Sephiroth sat up, soaking wet. He turned his furious gaze on me.

"I DON'T WANT A BATH!" He shrieked. I leaned in, as did he, our noses almost touching both glaring.

"Well tough!" I said, and that was the final nail in the coffin. He backed down but huffed, looked away and crossed his arms across his chest.

I sighed, glad that I was victorious, and grabbed the round fluffy sponge. I dipped it on the water before taking the soap and rubbing it onto the sponge till it was lathered with white bubbles. I took Sephiroth's chin and turned his face towards me. "Close your eyes." He glared, but did as he was told. I ran the sponge along his forehead, and around his eyes, along his nose and over his cheeks. I needed to scrub a little around his mouth but did manage to get off the dirt and grime. "Keep your eyes closed." I instructed as I wrung out the sponge and dipped it back into the water. I washed away the soap from his now clean face. Once I'd moved to his neck he opened his eyes.

"Do I have to go back to school tomorrow?" He asked in a quite voice as I pushed his hair over his shoulders and began scrubbing at his back.

"Yes." I said simply. I heard him whimper slightly. "Do you not like school?"

"They all treat me different. The kid's don't talk to me, they avoid me…and the teacher…she's…there's something wrong with her." He mumbled. After finishing his back I began working on his hair, lathering the silver strands with soap.

"Lay back a moment." I said. He did so, laying on his back, the water covering his ears but being no threat to his eyes or nose. I set the sponge aside and used my fingers to scrub at his hair, getting all of the soap and dirt out. I helped him sit back up before responding.

"Perhaps you should try being friendlier." I offered as I took his right arm and began running the re-soaped sponge over the flesh. He let out a groan and bowed his head, his wet bang falling into his face.

"This school thing will be the death of me."

I chuckled as I continued to wash away the dirt and grime.

**Authors Note: awwwww! So cute! Sephiroth is such a little monster! lol**


End file.
